Tales of Shules
by sparksfly16
Summary: Series of one-shots, all based on a different song, all featuring our favorite couple making up, breaking up, and falling in love.
1. Mine

_"And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street"_

_-Mine, Taylor Swift_

_

* * *

_"I thought you were dead!" Juliet exploded at her boyfriend, who was rather unapologetic for someone who was getting screamed at.

"Jules, I solved the case that's been keeping everyone at the department working overtime for _months_," Shawn replied, extremely annoyed at the lack of celebration for his heroic accomplishment. "Balloons in the shape of pineapples should be raining down on me right now, or at the very least, a hug from my girlfriend. That'd be nice."

"That's all you can think about!" She roared, running her hands through her hair frustrated. "How about me, and what I was dealing with? Just waiting at the station alone, with _no clue _where you were or if you were _alive_. And then you just stroll back home, acting like nothing happened. Like you weren't radio silent for three whole hours!"

"Well, I'm sorry you wasted your time worrying about me," he spat back bitterly. "I guess you were right all along; I'm just too selfish to care about anyone else!"

Juliet let out an irritated scream at Shawn's lack of and unwillingness to understand why she had been fuming at him the moment he stepped inside the couple's apartment. "I can't even have a conversation with you!"

She ran out of the kitchen and into the freezing, pitch-black night, before he could shout another flimsy excuse at her.

Wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, thinking the thoughts that kept racing around in head.

He knew, _he knew _exactly what he was getting into when they agreed to give a relationship between them a shot. And then he just goes and pulls some childish stunt without even realizing the worry and anxiety he had put upon her.

"Juliet."

Shivering, she turned around to find Shawn standing there with his hands tucked inside his jean pockets, looking rather sheepish.

_This is it,_ she thought to herself. _This is good-bye._

Shawn walked over to her, gently cupping her face in his cautious hands.

"I love you," he said quietly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know, _I'll never leave you alone."_

_

* * *

_**and so begins the tales of schules. just wanted to let you know that these one-shots won't be connecting, so don't get confused if one is them breaking up while the next one they're married with a baby. **

**any song suggestions are greatly appreciated and review please :)**


	2. Catch Me

_"But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me"_

_-Catch Me, Demi Lovato_

_

* * *

_Juliet sighed and leaned back in her cozy leather chair. The police department was working on a particularly tough case this week, hence the reason she was still at the office well after midnight; not to mention missing the new episode of _Jersey Shore_.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who had decided to put in a little overtime at the office.

A certain psychic detective was sitting in his father's chair, far away from her own desk, but no where near as far as he should be.

_Shawn._..

Thinking his name brought chills to Juliet (yes, actual _chills_).

The thought of a relationship between the two always crossed her mind, she'd be lying if she said otherwise. But she knew he was a player, always flirting with girls on their cases; plus there was that whole issue with that girl, Addison, or whatever her name was.

Nevertheless, Juliet knew she was falling for Shawn Spencer...and boy, was she falling hard.

When she was around him, every joke that slipped from his arrogant mouth made her laugh so hard she was crying.

And every smile he shot her way made her heart melt.

Yes, she wanted Shawn Spencer; to be able to call him _her's. _

And right now?

Right now, she wanted to get out of her chair, run over to Shawn and kiss him. Kiss him and _never stop._

But Juliet knew that that wasn't the proper thing to do; the smart thing to do. So instead, she pretended that she didn't like Shawn.

That her heart wasn't _breaking_...

That she wasn't falling _in love..._

"Jules!"

A shout from across the office shook Juliet out of her impractical thoughts.

Flustered, she cleared her throat awkwardly. "What is it Shawn?"

"I think I found something," he replied back excitedly.

_Yes, _she decided as she made her way over to Shawn's break-through evidence, _it was best if she convinced herself he wouldn't catch her._

_

* * *

_**thanks for the reviews and the awesome song suggestions :) **

**keep reviewing please**


	3. Teenage Dream

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
_

_-Teenage Dream, Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_"I'm coming, alright!" Juliet yelled at the persistent thundering knocking coming from her door.

She opened the door wildly, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind and a taste of her fist...

...Until she realized who the annoying knocker actually was.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here, it's five-thirty in the morning."

He stepped into her apartment excitedly. "Well, a little Lassie told me that you have the day off, so I'm taking you to the beach!"

Juliet remained un-enthused. "The beach?"

Shawn nodded eagerly. "Yes, we'll go swimming, surfing, maybe have a pineapple smoothie or two-"

"Shawn!" Juliet cut him off. "I am _not_ going to the beach."

His face fell. "Why not?"

"First off, I'm in my pajamas, and second, _like I said_ it's five-thirty in the morning."

"Please, Jules," Shawn's face grew into a pout.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Pleaseeee."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I look like a mess."

"Jules, you look beautiful," Shawn smiled. "Now stop checking out how awesome my butt looks in these swim trunks, and go pack a bag."

She shook her head, but smiled and headed into her room to follow Shawn's instructions.

"Do you have any pineapple?" She heard Shawn call from the kitchen.

* * *

**okay, so i haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so i must beg. Please review, i want to know if this story is good or not in your opinion. so review!**


	4. Airplanes

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

_-Airplanes, B.o.B. featuring Hayley Willams_

_

* * *

_"We haven't found anything yet, I'll call you if anything changes," Lassiter paused. "I'm sorry Juliet."

"Carlton, can you do me a favor?" Juliet asked, softly. "Stay with Henry; he needs someone right now."

"I'll stay with him, I promise," he assured the somber girl before hanging up his cell phone.

Juliet listened to the dial tone drone on; finding the usually annoying hum to be oddly comforting. It was a great contrast to her rapid heart beat and erratic breathing.

_Shawn was missing_...

The truth hit her harder than any weapon or criminal on the run ever had.

Shawn_ was missing._

And the worst part was that no matter how much training she had received, no matter how many criminals she had captured, there was _nothing_ Juliet could do to save Shawn.

Suddenly, a blinking light caught her attention. For split, hopeful second Juliet thought it was a shooting star. She then realized it was just an airplane, probably flying to the local airport, filled with gleeful people returning from some exotic destination.

"Oh who cares?" Juliet wondered out loud at her false assumption.

Pretending that the airplane was, in fact, a shooting star, Juliet closed her eyes and held her breath.

_"I wish Shawn will be okay."_

She opened her eyes slowly, realizing how ridiculous she must look right now.

Wishing on an airplane was like...it was like falling in love with a psychic.

Wait, where did that come from?

All of a sudden, Juliet's phone started ringing. She jumped up to answer it, knocking a few items over in the process.

"Carlton?"

"We found him Juliet," the detective said before realizing his poor choice of words. "No, I mean he's okay. He's _alive."_

Juliet gasped joyfully. "You're serious?"

There was a little bit of static, and then Juliet heard a familiar voice.

"Did you miss me that much Jules?"


	5. Sk8er Boi

_"Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends "_

_-Sk8er Boi, Avril Lavigne _

_

* * *

_

The phone rang and rang, playing an endless song just for Abigail. Each time another ring would drone on, she found herself doubting what she was about to do.

_You broke up with him Abigail,_ she thought to herself_, he probably hates you._

_Ring..._

_But maybe, he still has feelings for you,_ she argued a second later.

"Hello?"

Abigail pulled the phone away from her face, trying to remember how to breath. The song of the ringing dial tone she had been listening to for a couple minutes had come to an abrupt cease, and was now replaced with a voice...a _female_ voice.

A _sleepy, female_ voice.

Shaking her head, she cleared her throat and prepared for the worst. "Hi, is Shawn there?"

"Shawn?" The voice repeated, sounding a little confused. "Wait, who is this?"

"Um, I'm sorry, do I have the wrong number?" Abigail asked, knowing she _did_ in fact have the right number.

_Call it wishful thinking..._

"No, I don't think you do," the woman seemed more alert now, which meant she also sounded more suspicious of this unknown caller. "Who is this?"

"Abigail Lytar," the girl in question replied, flinching at how unsure she sounded.

There was silence from the other end, until a very distinct "Oh," was heard.

"Who is this?" Abigail asked, no longer containing her curiosity.

"Oh, uh," the woman paused again. "This is Juliet...Shawn's girlfriend."

The phone almost slipped from Abigail's hand at this proclamation.

"Shawn. Has. A. Girlfriend?" She repeated slowly.

"Yes," Juliet-the girlfriend-said awkwardly. "But if you want to talk to Shawn, I'll go wake him up and you can-"

"Jules, come back to bed. I'm lonely!" Abigail heard a sleepy voice yell jokingly.

Juliet coughed, lightly. "Shawn, guess who's calling for you?"

But Abigail never heard the psychic guess the correct answer, because she had already hung up.


	6. Speak Now

_"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

_-Speak Now, Taylor Swift_

_

* * *

_

_"Juliet, are you on your way? Look, I know you probably don't think this is any of your business, but...you're the only one who can stop him," _she heard Gus clear his throat anxiously. _"I have to go, just get here as soon as you can. Please."_

Exhaling a breath of air, Juliet hung up her phone and frantically searched for any sign of a chapel. More specifically the Santa Barbara Chapel (or, as the locals called it, Fool's-Lovers Chapel).

When she finally saw the gray-stone tip of the building jutting out a few blocks away, her heart started beating wildly and she flew into a sprint.

As the chapel grew larger and larger, she had the sinking feeling that she was too late.

Too late to stop him...

Just then, two _dongs!_ from the chapel's bell alerted her that it was time for the wedding to begin.

With a renewed determination, she hoisted the bottom of her dress up and ran into the chapel, finding the doors leading to the wedding procession shut.

"Juliet what are you doing here?"

She looked over to her left, and saw Buzz striding over to her, looking very confused.

"Oh, you know," she laughed, mentally preparing her next lie. "Just here for the wedding. But my car broke down, and now I can't get in."

"That's terrible," Buzz nodded, understandingly. "The wedding just started though, if you want to walk in together. See, I had a jumbo hot chocolate on the way here and those things-delicious as the may be-just go right through me, so-"

"Thanks, Buzz," she said, cutting off his uncomfortable rambling. "Let's go."

The two Santa Barbara Police Department employees walked into together and sat down discreetly, not wanting to cause a scene.

Juliet fidgeted all through the beginning of the ceremony until the one line she had been waiting to hear was read.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be married; speak now or forever hold your peace."

Shaking with nerves, the young detective stood up slowly, the _click_ of her heels reverberating through the hushed chapel.

"I have something to say..."


	7. Stay

_"Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay"_

_-Stay, Miley Cyrus_

_

* * *

_

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Juliet asked her boyfriend. She leaned herself against the door frame of the couple's bedroom, which was currently being transformed into a massive heap of Shawn's clothes and various pineapple-shaped paraphernalia.

"I am gathering my shirts, shoes, pants, toothbrush, and various knick-knacks into one condensed, semi-organized pack," he replied, sounding _extremely_ distracted.

"You mean packing?" Juliet couldn't help but smile at Shawn's over-use of details, despite the confusion she still felt.

Shawn shrugged airily. "I've heard it both ways."

She rolled her eyes at his signature come-back. "I'm sure you have. Now, can you explain to me why you're packing, or 'gathering your things into one condensed, semi-organized pack'?"

"You know _why_," he replied softly, never ceasing his relentless packing.

"No, I _don't_," she padded across the room anxiously. "Shawn, seriously, what's the matter?"

The psychic waited a second-folding a few last shirts-before turning to his apprehensive girlfriend. "You're hurt."

"Shawn," she smiled lovingly at him as he ran his thumb over the tiny, deep cut above her eyebrow. "It's not your fault. It was just one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' type of things."

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't called you, you would have been in the right place," he murmured, pressing his forehead against her own.

"If you hadn't called me, I would have been out on the streets looking for the suspect," she argued. "There's no guarantee I would have been any safer."

He kissed her forehead delicately. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to stay here, with me," she uttered with a soft smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, detective," Shawn replied with a small smirk.

"I know," Juliet smiled with faux-arrogance, before gesturing to the disaster Shawn had created in the bedroom. "Now, get _this_ all cleaned up, and I might let you sleep on the couch tonight."

"Whaaat?" Shawn whined. "Why do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Injured gets the bed to them-self, remember Mr. I-Cut-My-Hand-Slicing-a-Pineapple?"


	8. Secrets

_"'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear"  
-Secrets, One Republic_

_

* * *

_

Juliet sighed sadly, and leaned her head against the window that looked out into the interrogation room. Usually, she found the cool glass reflector soothing, but tonight was an excessively different night.

Because staring straight into her somber blue eyes, was a pair of equally sorrowful brown eyes. And the thick wall between them was making her heart break every time she dared to meet his dreary eyes.

"O'hara."

Juliet spun around reluctantly, to meet her commanding officer's gaze. "Yes?"

"They're ready for you," Carlton directed softly. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

The younger detective nodded solemnly, and stepped into the debriefing room noiselessly.

Shawn made no acknowledgement of Juliet's sudden entrance, until she had scraped back one of the metal chairs and sat down across from him.

"Detective," he finally whispered, nodding a slight hello.

"Shawn, it's just me," she replied, arguing his unnatural use of politeness. "Just Juliet."

"Sorry, but I'd prefer if you pretend you don't know me," he retorted, keeping his gaze low.

Juliet sighed and lowered the manila folder she had been holding onto the cold, hard table in front of her. "Everything's going to be okay. You'll be able to see that once you feel better, I promise."

"_What_?" He asked, looking at her in bewilderment and displeasure.

"Come on, Shawn," Juliet tried to smile through her confusion. "Can't you use your ability to see into the future? That's what psychics do, right?"

"I can't."

"Oh, wait," she laid her elbows on the table. "Now, I remember. You told me you can't see into the future; you can only-"

"Juliet, I'm _not_ a psychic!"

"What?"

Shawn shook his head again and smiled ruefully. "I'm not a 'psychic'. I only said that so Lassiter wouldn't arrest me; but it doesn't matter anymore. Just cuff me right here, I won't even fight it."

Juliet felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She felt hurt, betrayed, all those raw emotions. But most of all she felt..._angry_.

"Are you serious?" She slapped her hand against the table. "You're going to give up, just like that?"

"In case you've forgotten Gus was shot!" He yelled back at her.

"Yes, and right now he is _fighting_ for his life!" Juliet spat, seething at his surrendering attitude. "Do you know how disappointed he would be with you right now? To see that you've just given up!"

Her last statement made Shawn pause. "Well, what am I supposed to do!"

"Fight, Shawn. Don't give up now; fight for you, fight for Gus," she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Fight to prove to me you're worth it."


	9. Lucky

_"'I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again"  
-Lucky, Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat_

_

* * *

_

_Bang!_

Shawn tilted his head a little and reluctantly paused his recording of the latest _Glee _episode_. _He _really_ wanted to find out if Sam did, in fact, dye his hair (no one's hair is _that_ awesome...well, besides his own), but the continuous noise coming from the kitchen was peeking his never-ending curiosity.

Besides, even if the clattering turned out to be nothing, he could still grab a quick snack-preferably a delicious pineapple-flavored one-, so he really couldn't see a down side to doing a little snooping.

The thought of catching a criminal in his own kitchen enticed him to move quicker, grabbing a pillow off the couch in case he would need to defend himself-and his freshly-showered hair-against this unknown intruder.

As he neared the kitchen, Shawn prepared for battle. The cushiony pillow was held at the perfect angle; simultaneously blocking his face while allowing him to thrust the weapon forward if need be.

_"With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under."_

What the...? Of all the things Shawn had not been expecting to hear, someone singing a Britney Spears song was probably number 16 (right before finding a clown dancing with a hobo, but after discovering a giant balloon shaped like himself).

_"Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now."_

Slowly, Shawn entered the kitchen, now more frightened than before when he had thought there was a burglar in his house.

When he finally did venture inside, what he saw made him smile and lower the pillow from its vigilant spot of protecting him. He actually found himself thanking his dad for giving him this keen sense of detail as he took in the scene in front of him.

His girlfriend was dancing around the room, singing along to the track he had been hearing, while attempting to bake a cake for Lassiter's upcoming birthday. There was flour all over the place (mostly in her hair) and the subtle scent of burning cake batter was wafting from the stove. She banged and whisked a few more ingredients, before she finally realized someone was watching her.

"Hey, sweetie," Juliet smiled and wiped some batter off her cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Shawn smiled back at her and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong," he walked over and kissed her gently. "Just realizing how lucky I am."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just realized this is my first time writing from Shawn's POV. Anyway, I know it's kinda short but hopefully you like it


	10. Part I, Back to December

_"'You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
-Back to December, Taylor Swift_

* * *

"All I'm saying is that people shouldn't be able to toast oreos and get away with it. It's just sick."

Juliet lifted her head away from her computer, no longer caring about finishing the reports she had been working on incessantly for five hours straight. The random and whimsical comment she had just heard could only belong to one mouth, a mouth she hadn't seen in a while. Not since the day _she_ had placed it in an unnatural state of misery.

"Shawn, I told you; it slipped in the toaster by accident. You need to get over it."

_Ring! Ring!_

"It's my boss, I have to take this. Tell the chief I'll be right in," Gus said, before scampering out of the station.

Rising from her desk, Juliet knew she had to see _him_. She hadn't actually spoken to Shawn since they had kissed, which probably explained why she was shaking so hard.

"Hey," she said, juvenilely, somehow mustering up a smile.

"Hey...Juliet," Shawn replied, making it sound like he didn't really want to acknowledge her presence.

"So, um," she cleared her throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "How was your vacation?"

"It was good," he nodded his head and looked away, as if searching for something to say. "Cold. We had a little _issue_, but overall good...how was yours?"

"My what?" Juliet blinked, before realizing what he was asking about. "Oh, right. Yeah, it didn't...happen, I mean. I ended up visiting some friends instead."

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess," he continued nodding his head. "I'm sorry, was there something you needed?"

_You. _"Yeah, I was just working on some reports, and I noticed a few of your statements are missing. So, do you mind filling those out?" She handed him a pen with the standard application.

"Sure, let me just find somewhere to write," he placed the paper down on the counter and proceeded to fill it out.

"I'm sorry."

Shawn was just filling out his statement, when she interrupted. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Juliet repeated, sounding more aware of what she was saying. "I'm sorry that I've been leading you on. And I'm sorry that I couldn't swallow my pride and tell you _that_ I was sorry, until two weeks later. Can you forgive me?"

He looked back down at the paper, and scribbled something on it quickly. Shawn then handed it to her and smiled sadly.

"You have a good day, Detective."


	11. Part II, Haunted

_"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But, I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet "_

_-Haunted, Taylor Swift_

* * *

_"Shawn!"_

_At the sound of his name, the psychic turned around. Juliet was running towards him, desperately flailing her arms in an attempt to get him to stop._

_"What can I help you with, detective?" He asked airily, when she finally arrived._

_"Look Shawn," she took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I tend to babble incoherently when I need to say something that's really important, so please just bear with me and try not to interrupt. Okay, here it goes. Ever since that day we, um, kissed, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. It's stupid, I know, but I've never felt something like that before. It was like...like a connection, if you get what I'm saying. And when I realized how I truly felt about you, I also realized I was in love with you. Am in love with you. And I know this is really putting you on the spot, but I need to know if there's any chance you feel the same way. So, is there?"_

_Shawn was silent for a moment, and Juliet suddenly understood what his answer was._

_"I'm sorry, Juliet," he finally spoke. "But no, I don't feel the same way."_

"Crack!"

Startled awake, Juliet lurched up into a frenzied sitting position. Her heat was beating wildly, though she wasn't sure if it was from the crackling storm or her frightening dream.

Except, she realized sorrowfully, it _wasn't _entirely a dream. Because Shawn, the man she loved, had-in fact-walked away...and it was all _her _fault. If she hadn't thoughtlessly kissed him, they would still be walking that delicate line that was their relationship. Sure, it was certainly perplexing, but at least they had walked it together.

Juliet felt something wet trailing down her face, and raised her hand to wipe it away. Numbly, she registered that she was crying. _Tears_ were falling from her eyes, and all she could do was stare at her wet hand. The one that had caught the first sly tear.

She needed to hear his voice. She had to hear it one last time, when it wasn't filled with bitterness or resentment.

She needed to see his eyes, before they'd been filled with stares of disappointment and distaste.

With a renewed, fierce determination, Juliet went into the kitchen and grabbed her phone. She needed to talk to him; he had to hear the pain he had caused.

"We're sorry, the number you dialed has been disconnected," a robotic voice answered. "Please hang up and try again."

Another flash of lightning danced across the bay window, illuminating the dark, somber sky.

"Come on, Shawn," she pleaded softly, looking out at the howling, stormy night. "Don't leave me like this."

* * *

*** i have to thank iLoveRomance2O1O for suggesting i make a sequel to 'back to december'. i'm thinking about doing a part 3**


	12. Part III, Sparks Fly

_"Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain"  
_

___-Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Shawn sighed and let himself into the vacant _Psych_ office. He monotonously grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave; it was the same thing he'd been doing for almost a week now.

As he waited for his late-night snack to finishing cooking, he studied the sky outside. It had been down-pouring non-stop all week, but the rain had finally taken the next step to becoming a thunderstorm last night. Which is why when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, Shawn heard a giant pop and the office went black.

"Great," he muttered, searching his coat pockets for his phone. He hoped the battery wasn't dead since he hadn't charged it all week, but then again, he hadn't used it at all this week either. Right after he had seen Juliet at the police station on Tuesday, he had changed his voice message to match the ones you got when a number was disconnected. He knew it was childish, but he really just wanted to be alone.

But then again, he remembered as a knock rang through the darkened office, life always has other plans.

Shawn grabbed a tennis racket out of the improperly used umbrella holder-_just_ in case he couldn't take the person out with his newfound karate skills-and slowly crept toward the door.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

"Argh!"

"Ahh!"

Shawn's lowered his arms slowly, and slung the umbrella over his shoulder (though he didn't have a holster for it, so it only looked half as cool as it would have had the umbrella been a gun). "What are you doing here this late?"

Juliet was still frozen in a spooked position; her hand in her purse, probably groping for her gun. "I was working late at the station and, um, the roads are way too drenched to drive on, so I was hoping..."

"That you could stay here?"

"Just for an hour or two," she explained hurriedly. "I'll call a cab as soon as it lightens up."

Shawn was silent, and for a moment, Juliet thought he was going to slam the door in her face. But instead, he stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

"Thanks," she said faintly, scared to meet his eyes.

"You can sit at my desk if you want," he suggested. "I just got in, so I can move my things to Gus's desk."

"Thanks," Juliet repeated, sitting down in the chair. Once she was comfortable, she leaned back, trying to think of something to say that would break the awkward silence. "So, why are _you_ here so late?"

Shawn looked up from his laptop, looking like he had forgotten she was there. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to question a gift?"

"Technically, this isn't a gift. It's a favor," she pointed out. "And now I have another question; why are you avoiding my first question?"

Realizing she wasn't just about to drop the subject, Shawn closed his computer and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm here because this is the one place where I don't have to pretend that I'm okay. No one asks my 'how are you doing, Shawn?' and I don't have to lie and say I'm fine. Happy?"

"Why are you pretending you're okay?"

"Because I'm not like you, Juliet," he said angrily. "I can't just put on this mask and pretend nothing's wrong. I've done that for too long, and it's a _really_ crappy way to live."

"I know it's a crappy way to live, Shawn," she said softly. "I haven't been able to sleep at all this week, because every time I try and rest, all I can think of is you and how much you hate me. And guess what? No matter what I do, there isn't any mask big enough to make it look like _I'm _doing okay."

Another bolt of lightning shot across the sky and they both got a glimpse of each other's heartbroken face's.

"This is stupid," Shawn remarked after a few moments. "Why do we always have to hurt each other?"

"Do you remember what I told you about love?" Juliet asked, crossing the room to meet him. "How whenever someone is looking for their soulmate, it can feel like outsides forces are conspiring against them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm tired of giving into these outside forces."

"Me too," Shawn said, pulling her to him just as she was leaning in to do the same to him. The kiss was even better than their first one, and the semi-first one before that. There was a whole new feeling in it, now that both of them were honest about their feelings with the other one.

"You still want that cab?" He asked when they finally pulled away.

Juliet just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

*** wow that was super long, but I had to get it out. it was originally just supposed to be Shawn's version of dealing with things, but i couldn't leave them like that. what'd you think? **


	13. Just the Way You Are

_"Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful "  
_

___-Just the Way You Are, Bruno Mars_

* * *

_"Ack!"_

Shawn frowned at the sudden, disturbing noise. He had been peacefully dreaming about cavorting through a field of pineapples, his trusty pillow-comb in hand, when he'd heard _the sound_.

_"Achoo!"_

Reluctantly, he stretched out his slumber-heavy arms and opened his sleepy eyes. When he glanced over at the other side of the bed, he saw neither his girlfriend or a coughing, feverish monkey. Another retching cough erupted from the bathroom and Shawn slowly, tiptoed over to it.

"Juliet?" He whispered, feeling like he was walking into National Treasures (the first one, not the over-thought out second one). "Is that you? Is an ill primate threatening you with a hair dryer?"

The bathroom door opened gingerly, and Shawn was momentarily blinded from the bright light. "Ib's, me Bhawn."

Cautiously, he lowered his hand and squinted at the emerging figure. "Jules? What's wrong?"

"I'b sick," she coughed again, achingly lying back down on the bed. Her hair was ragged, with brown streaks overwhelming her blonde hair, with her nose as red as a cherry.

Shawn handed her a new, clean tissue, a tad mystified by the sound that followed. "I'll go call the station. There's no way you're going in today."

She blew her nose again and smiled feebly. "So much for my high immune system, huh?"

Shawn smiled back at her, and pushed her hair over her forehead. "Yeah, but you're still going to be fine. Here, let me get you some cold medicine."

"Thanks, sweebie," Juliet replied, gulping back the medicine. "Maybe I'll feel better in a few hours and can still make it to work."

"Jules," he ordered. "You are _not_ going to work today. You and me are going to stay home, and you're going to do nothing but let me take care of you."

"Shabn, you don'b have to do thab," she protested. "I'm sure you really don't want to hang out with _this_ all day. I loob awful."

"That must be the fever talking, because you still look amazing," Shawn countered, confidently. "The giant snot pile next to you however, not as cute."

Juliet smiled again, although she felt the sensitive skin on her nose crack. "I lobe you, and I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want you to cabch bhis."

"I'll take my chances," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

*** just a little fyi that i posted the last chapter as a one-shot and it hasn't got any reviews, so if you wanna check it out and review that'd be much appreciated :) **

**oh and how awesome was psych last night?**


	14. DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love

_"I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again "  
_

___-DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love, Usher_

* * *

Juliet swiftly glanced around the crowded club, searching for anything out of the ordinary, and sat down at the bar. There appeared to be nothing wrong yet, so she pushed all thoughts of work out of her mind and starting blending in with the party-goers. "I'll have a beer, please."

"Well, well," she heard a coy whistle behind her. "Of all the bars in Santa Barbara, you just happen to walk into mine."

Juliet turned around, startled at the sudden appearance of the brash man. How could she have been so careless? She was a detective trying to be covert, and now she had a tail. Not to mention the tail was breathing down her neck. She was just about to flash the creep the ring she wore on her left hand, hoping he would get the hint, when she heard someone clapping.

"That was great my friend. But next time, you might want to lose the whistle, it's a little creepy. Actually, it's really creepy. Oh, and you should make sure her husband isn't standing five feet away."

Shawn sat down next to Juliet, watching as the guy walked away, defeated. "Now that is a man with _no_ class. Although he does have impeccable taste."

Juliet glared at Shawn, trying not to smile at his compliment. "Shawn, Carlton and I specifically told you to stay in the car."

"Technically, yes, you did say that. But what you really wanted was to spend the whole night at this amazing-albeit sweaty-club, dancing the whole night away with me," he replied, signaling the bartender for a drink.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to work tonight, but you know how important this case is," she explained. "Where's Gus?"

"He's over there, chatting up some fine fellows from the pocket-watch of the month club," Shawn paused. "Or was it the 'squirrels 'r us' club?

"I highly doubt the latter," Juliet remarked, watching as Gus compared business cards with the men. "Thanks for coming in, Shawn."

Shawn grinned and grabbed her hand in his. "I just wanted to say-"

"Spencer!"

Juliet and Shawn turned around at the call of their names.

"I meant O'hara-Spencer, not Spencer-Spencer," Lassiter growled in frustration. "Come on, we have suspicious activity upstairs."

Juliet scooped up her things and smiled apologetically at Shawn, kissing him quickly. "I'll see you later, okay? Be careful and call us if you need anything."

"You too, detective," he replied. "Oh, and happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Shawn," she smiled back at him.

"Spencer!"

* * *

*** big news everyone: i only have two more one-shots planned for this story**


	15. Boyfriend

_"Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend"  
_

___-Boyfriend, Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

"Alright, where is she?" The door to the police department slammed shut, and a frazzled-looking woman stomped inside. "Where is that little thief?"

"M'am, you do realize this is a police station?" Lassiter replied pointedly as he headed to his desk. "There are crooks all over the place."

"Okay, Detective Sarcasm," she sneered rudely. "I'm looking for the one who stole my boyfriend; which one of your 'friends' is that?"

"Look lady, I'm about two seconds away from arresting you for harassing a police officer," Lassiter turned around to his partner's desk. "O'hara, deal with this nut-job before I pull my gun out."

"O'hara?" The woman repeated, trying to decide if she should know the name. "Wait, that's her! That's the theif!"

"Excuse me?" Juliet inquired as she walked up to the woman. "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it," the woman glared. "I'm Melissa, and I have a major problem."

Juliet glanced at her partner, hoping he had some insight into what this lady was talking about. "What does it have to do with me?"

"You have been trying to _steal_ my boyfriend!" Melissa accused. "I've seen the text messages."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Juliet asked, bemused and slightly embarrassed at the false insinuation.

Melissa huffed in disbelief. "Shawn Spencer."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, not surprised by the answer. "Of course he is. Now I _really_ feel like I should arrest you."

Juliet ignored her partner; he was clearly too amused by all this. "I'm sorry, Melissa, but I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding. Shawn and I are friends; that's it."

Melissa stared at her emotionless, trying to read the opposite into the words she'd just spoken. "Well, how do you explain all the text messages I found?"

"Those were for cases Shawn was working on," the young detective explained slowly, trying not to upset the emotional girl anymore. "Strictly professional."

"Oh," Melissa blinked, as if suddenly waking up from a dream. "I guess it was all just a misunderstanding. I'm so sorry; I swear I'm not normally _this_ irrational."

"It's fine," Juliet dismissed, smiling at her. "I can see how you'd jump to that conclusion. But, I promise I _didn't_ steal your boyfriend."

Melissa smiled back, her cheeks flushed with mortification, and proceeded to hastily walk away.

"Doesn't mean I won't, though," Juliet whispered under her breath.


End file.
